The present invention relates to buidling materials, and more particularly, to building panels.
Interlocking building panels are often used for a variety of purposes, such as for side walls or for roof installations. These panels should be amenable to shipping and storage, as well as to easy and quick assembly.
Presently known panels often have one or more drawbacks. For example, many panels require special machines for on-site installation thereof, others require fasteners such as clips to connect adjoining panels together, while still others do not nest for easy shipping and/or storage. Often, the fasteners used to fasten the panels to a main building structure are exposed and thus vitiate the aesthetic appearance of the assembled structure. It is also noted that machines used for in situ installation often mar the panels which also detracts from the appearance thereof.